The field of the invention is internal combustion engines, and the engine relates more particularly to internal combustion engines of the desmodromic type. Such engines utilize a valve which closes more rapidly and more positively than caused by the typical valve spring positioned about the valve stem.
A factor which limits the quickness of an engine is the delay in closing the valve caused by a combination of inertia and the relative weakness of the valve spring resulting from the limitations in size brought about by its positioning about the valve stem. Desmodromic engines have been developed and several of these engines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,218; 3,254,637; 1,541,081; 2,814,283; 1,408,781; 1,309,339; 1,238,263; 1,671,973; 1,185,516; 1,503,384; and Italian Patent No. 563,164. Many of these engines are of an early design and not capable of the high rpms required by today's automobile racing engines.
An improved desmodromic design is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,568 which drives the valve through a swinging movement.